Breadwinners
by Gangnam Gokuu
Summary: For the first time Goten is allowed to watch his mother work, and by the end of it, he cannot help but feel proud of her. OneChapter (Family-Bonding)


A sunny saturday afternoon would be spent by doing something fun with the children for the average family, but the Sons spend it in a quite extraordinary way. Gohan watched proudly as his masked mother launched yet another woman out of the ring, the poor souls never had a chance to begin with. A baffled woman with wild orange hair held the microphone in her gloved hands, her jaw nearly touched the floor. Not many competitors threw their opponents around like this.

"Hiya, ha!" the widow let out a war cry.

Another limp body rolled off the hard ring floor onto the grass. She regained conciousness after a while, her eyes swirled as she tried to crawl away, only to be met by another woman falling on top of her. It was a battle royal between the eight women whom were left in the competition, but after the first two minutes of battling it seemed to be between Son Chi-Chi and the rest. Some of them were holding their own against the martial artist, but others were all out of luck.

Gohan chuckled as his mother's elbow collided Soba's stomach, the blonde wrestler fell down. Chi-Chi demanded the stunned announcer started counting. A little kid with a giant rainbow lollypop approached the older son, licking his sugary treat. Gohan figured his little brother was tired of playing the 'I can't find my mommy!' act and decided to return. There was really only one reason he did it, the snacks or money he got from women whom had a sensitive spot for little boys with big eyes.

"Did momma win?" a small voice asked, Goten tried to sneak between the rest of the crowd to see his mother fight. Two muscled arms lifted the chubby child up from behind, a big smile crossed the youngest Son's pudgy face. The candy fell out his hands, meeting the muddy ground. Goten's small, sticky hands were first in the crowd to clap for the winner. His brother placed him on his neck, so the little Son could see their mother too.

"Ten!"

"Yay mommy, go mommy!" cheered her second born, the masked widow threw her arms up, earning another roar from the crowd. Gohan smiled at the younger boy, this was the first time he had seen their mother fight and rise as the victor in a tournament. He was usually at Capsule Corporation with his friend, Toranks, occasionally he would be at Kame House visiting Marron. The gleeful child watched his mother accept the trophy and the promised ten million zeni.

After a while, the floor cleared and the competitors, or at least the few whom were still able to walk or move otherwise, went their separate ways. Dressed in her normal clothes, Chi-Chi exited the tournament hall, only to meet the sentimental Goten. The boy hugged his mother's leg, rubbed his face against her clothing and laughed. Gohan watched from a small distance how his brother embraced the martial artist.

"You were awesome out there mom!" Goten exclaimed happily. The exited child held both his brother and mother at the hand, skipping and singing their way to a safer ground, so they could take off without anyone noticing. During their flight, Goten mimicked all kinds of punches and kicks his mother performed during the matches. The movements she made when she knocked Brichi and Pusham out of the ring were his favourites, his act often caused Gohan to nearly drop him, seeing the boy had to hold his mother and brother at the same time.

Gohan too couldn't help but feel proud, his mother defeated three professional wrestlers and some black belt karate stars today. Not every child can tell the world their mother is capable of doing such things. Most mothers he knew weren't even fit enough to do a cart-wheel, let alone taking the first place in the Femme Fatale tournament.

The evening was falling as they arrived, it was getting colder and Goten was getting tired. His sleepy eyes met those of his mother, she had a genuine smile plastered on her face. The youngest Son mumbled about another tournament and seeing his brave mom fight another time. Chi-Chi tucked him in after he slowly put on his pajamas, it seemed like the tournament took more out of him than it did her. The future breadwinner drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the day he could fight a match him self.

In the door frame leaned the older Son, watching his mother cater to her second child. The sudden sound of Gohan's voice startled the older woman a bit, he handed over a bundle of crumpled green notes and placed a plastic bag on Goten's nightstand as he spoke, "He made five thousand zeni in cash today and about five hundred in candy,"

Chi-Chi smiled at her sleeping offspring whom was visiting dreamland, making soft snoring noises. She gave the youngster a peck on the forehead before her oldest son and herself left the room. Chi-Chi counted the notes Gohan gave her moments ago, a 'that's not bad' escaped her lips, "Will you look at that, he's starting to get the hang of it."

"Y'know, he's getting older now, soon enough we won't be able to make ends meet this way." concern dripped of Gohan's tone, he stared at the wooden floor. A warm hand petted his hanging head his mother soothed him with small words. The boy was worrying about this for a long while, their grandfather often stepped in when it came to financial needs, but they needed a way to remain stable if he wouldn't be around. This was a bit of a problem, he earned about ten million zeni every month competing in smaller tournaments around the world, so did his mother. Since she was an actual adult and he was seventeen, she earned about two or three million more.

Sometimes there was an eating competition somewhere, this was another excellent way of making money, but that was the last resort. Since the prize money was usually less then five million zeni.

That seems like a lot of money to your average family, but this wasn't the case. Feeding two Saiyajin in growth wasn't the easiest task and paying for college wasn't exactly cheap either. They were in luck with their house being built on a mountain, no rent, no mortgage. Still, their house was old and some crucial things needed to be taken care of now and then. Gohan let out a frustrated sigh, there were so many things he wished he could solve before they even showed to be a problem.

The way their family functioned was a way normal people would never understand. Weren't it for their martial arts expertise and their fighting experience, Son Chi-Chi would be raising her children on the streets, a thing she feared more than death. She looked her oldest son in the eyes, when it's about financial trouble, even for his mother it is hard to turn his frown upside down. The widow took him by the hand and guided him downstairs for a cup of green tea, it always calmed him down.

"Don't worry about all of that, next year he turns six, he'll enter junior divisions, he won't earn much, but as long as I can feed, cloth and educate my sons, it'll be enough."

* * *

_The names Brichi, Soba and Pusham are puns on cleaning products. Brichi is how Japanese people pronounce Bleach. Soba is soap if you change the 'p' into a 'b' and switch the 'p' and the 'a'. Pusham is shampoo, switch 'sham' and the 'poo' you get Poosham, then spell it differently you get Pusham.  
_


End file.
